


Shattered Hearts Never Heal

by DragonRose35



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Heartbreak, I'm so sorry..., M/M, Movie Spoilers, Past Toothless/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, do not read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 04:07:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17891198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRose35/pseuds/DragonRose35
Summary: Hiccup learns to let go of what he loves...





	Shattered Hearts Never Heal

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I... I'm... /fuck/... I can't...
> 
> I'm so sorry...
> 
> ~ D.C.

He fell in love with her… and that was the start of their downfall.

Hiccup never thought it would happen. No… he  _ hoped _ it would never happen. But as he watched Toothless, his  _ mate _ , interact with the Light Fury… and Gods… she was gorgeous… he could only think of how blind he had been. How  _ stupid _ … to think a dragon could ever keep a  _ human _ for his mate.

When he let them go the first time, he thought that was the end of it, but his mind wouldn’t let him forget their bond. If… it even still  _ existed _ …

So he let Astrid take him to chase the Night Fury that had stolen his heart… and shattered it.

When he let them go the second time… his heart clenched tightly… and then they were captured and he set aside his feelings to save the dragon his mate  _ loved _ .

When he let them go the third time… he couldn’t take it anymore. His heart shattered into a million pieces as Toothless looked at him, with his eyes all big and round. He could see the sadness… but he could also see the  _ aching want _ … and it broke him.

“You…  _ belong _ there… we  _ don’t _ …” he swallowed hard, as tears crawled down his cheeks. When Toothless made a noise, he gritted his teeth, suddenly pushing the dragon away, “Just…  _ go _ , Toothless…” he choked and flinched back when Toothless tried to step close to him. “ _ Go _ ! Just get out of here!” Toothless flinched away, eyes wide and ears pinned back, but Hiccup turned away. “You deserve to be with… your  _ mate _ …” he spat, venom and heartbreak in his voice.

Toothless  _ whined _ , but Hiccup ignored him, and after a few moments, the dragon finally backed off, before suddenly lifting his head and giving a great, mighty roar. As the dragons began leaving the island, one by one, Toothless stood at the edge of the cliff, wings quivering. When he looked back, he saw every Viking, sad as they watched their dragons leave… and he saw Hiccup, turned away, dejected and smelling of anger and heartbreak.

It hurt him, but as he looked back at the Light Fury, who looked back at him with wide, earnest blue eyes, he realized he had made his decision. This was no longer his home.

Leaping from the cliff, he flew off into the sunset, by his  _ mate’s _ side, towards their  _ new _ home.

-0-

Hiccup swallowed hard, piloting the small ship alone, towards the Hidden World. It had been a year since the dragons left and his heart was still a shattered mess, longing for a mate he no longer had. It hurt, and not only Astrid saw it tear at him, but his whole village. He was tired of hurting.

His heart clenched as he saw the great waterfalls before him, and he slowed the ship to a halt, dropping the anchor before slowly making his way to the front of the ship, staring out into the mist. He wasn’t expecting anything, but yearned for…  _ something _ . Anything…

“Toothless…” he choked out in a whisper, eyes sad and glazed with tears.

After several long minutes of staring at  _ nothing _ , he closed his eyes tightly, turning away as he thought there was nothing for him. But then the ship  _ rocked _ , as a great shadow fell over him, and he twisted around, eyes wide. His heart broke once more when he saw the Night Fury before him, whose eyes were narrowed and slitted.

As the dragon crawled slowly down the head of the ship, a low growl filling the silence, Hiccup deflated, shoulders slumping as tears fell down his cheeks once more. “ _ Toothless _ …” he whispered, voice choked.

When the dragon was close, nose twitching, he suddenly stilled, slitted pupils widened, as a snort left the dragon. With a low rumble, Hiccup was unprepared as Toothless suddenly  _ launched _ at him, knocking him to the floor of the ship, purring with happiness. It broke the dam as Hiccup hugged Toothless tightly, tears flowing down his cheeks heavily.

“T-toothless…” his voice broke, as the dragon cooed at him. “Oh Gods… Toothless…” It seemed that was all he could say.

The dragon didn’t let him go as he cried, but the tears didn’t seem to stop, and Hiccup’s heart  _ ached _ … longed for what he… couldn’t  _ have _ .

“T-toothless… I… I  _ need _ you…” he whispered, before whining when Toothless pulled  _ back _ , growling softly at him. “N-no…  _ please _ …” Hiccup cried softly, tears streaming down his cheeks, eyes blurry as he looked at his mate… his… his best friend. “Toothless…  _ please _ … I-I’m sorry… I’m… I’m so  _ sorry _ …”

Rumbling quietly, Toothless’ gaze was sad and heartbroken as he watched the human that once meant everything to him. Curling around the human, he cooed softly as Hiccup  _ broke _ , clinging to him tightly.

-0-

When Hiccup woke, Toothless was gone, and the waterfalls were nowhere to be seen as he drifted towards the shores of Havenholme.

He thought to heal his heart, by seeing the land he lost Toothless to, but he only found out that shattered hearts… never heal.


End file.
